1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to closures, caps, covers or lids for beverage or other liquid containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to caps having a dilating elastic perimeter region to accommodate wide varieties of beverage container openings.
2. Description of the Related Art
The novel drink cap provides beverage consumers a remedy against the increasing use of illegal substances, such as rohypnol, by deviants adding such substances into an unsuspecting beverage consumer's drink. The use of rohypnol gives criminals a method to render a person incapacitated and thereafter commit such heinous crimes as rape, robbery and kidnapping on the defenseless victim. Unfortunately, bars and nightclubs offer criminals an opportune dimly lit forum wherein potential victims are easily and unknowingly taken advantage of.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a remedy for this long sought, yet currently unsolved, need by presenting beverage consumers with a drink cap which is easily applied to a variety of styles of beverage containers. Other objects of the instant invention will be apparent in the disclosures hereafter.